


got nothing but time

by moondance (knightspur)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/pseuds/moondance
Summary: Hoseok doesn’t know that he’s sexy and that’s become Hyungwon’s problem, somehow.





	got nothing but time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norikae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norikae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the treacherous way to shore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076362) by [norikae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norikae/pseuds/norikae). 



It’s at least ten degrees too hot for Hoseok to have his broad body so wrapped around Hyungwon. He clings like a second layer of skin, the slow waves of his breathing just slightly at odds with the nature documentary they have playing on Hoseok’s laptop.

Hyungwon could complain about any one of these things and he would be right it. It’s hot and Hoseok’s skin is sticky against his own and there’s no telling how long it’ll be before Hoseok's roommate comes back and insists on joining them in whatever they’re doing with all the precocious energy of a younger sibling. Hyungwon likes complaining, even.

But forty-five minutes, as it turns out, is just enough distance to make him feel lonely when he doesn’t have Hoseok. Foolish, maybe, but Hoseok has been a fixture of his daily life for years and it’s hard to adjust to the difference. College already makes him adjust to far too much.

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” he says, his own voice drawn out long and lazy. Hoseok laughs, the sound slightly muffled by Hyungwon’s chest but no less sweet for it.

“How could anyone fall asleep on you?” Hoseok asks, curling his bulky arms tighter around Hyungwon’s ribcage. Hyungwon coughs out a breath, playing like Hoseok really is squeezing the air out of him, beating his bony hands on Hoseok’s back. “You’re so skinny it’s like cuddling a skeleton.”

“Shut up,” Hyungwon says, smacking the back of Hoseok’s shoulder one more time. He hardly seems to notice it, damn him.

Hoseok rests the point of his chin on Hyungwon’s shoulder, looking up at him. His hair is cinnamon brown and ruffled over his eyes, a wide smile on his face. Hyungwon’s heart swells up like a balloon, threatening to pop in the space of his chest.

He’s anticipating it when Hoseok kisses him. The first time it happened it was more like a smack in the mouth than a genuine kiss. Hyungwon wants to hold that against Hoseok even though it was his own fault for being over eager.

This kiss goes much better. They’ve started to get the hang of it. Hoseok pushes himself up on his palms to angle his head to the side and covers Hyungwon’s mouth with his. Hyungwon digs the tips of his fingers into Hoseok’s shoulders, feeling the way his chest expands and contracts with his breathing. In the background, a man drones on in English about the secretive mating habits of whale sharks.

Hoseok’s roommate lets himself back in, because the world has decided to doom Hyungwon to a miserable, terrible existence. Hoseok bolts upright, his face red, looking at Changkyun who didn’t even pause to take in the sight of them kissing on Hoseok’s bed.

“That’s a good show,” he says, the brief slant of a smile on his face.

 _Don’t stop on his account—_ Hyungwon says nothing. He drags one of Hoseok’s pillows against his chest, shooting the back of Changkyun’s head a scowl. Hoseok is hovering, wringing his hands together and Hyungwon tips his head back with a sigh. Aren’t the two of them supposed to have more privacy now that they’re separated from their parents?

Hyungwon’s luck just isn’t that good, it seems. He wouldn’t put it past Changkyun to sell pictures of them kissing on the internet or something. He wiggles slightly to the side to make room for Hoseok to lay next to him rather than on top of him. Hoseok’s mouth lifts into a smile, taking the spot and tangling his fingers with Hyungwon’s.

It’s only been a few months since they graduated; barely enough time to adjust to so many changes in their relationship. Or at least, it seems that way. Hyungwon would be happy if things moved a little bit faster.

Now is not the best time to revisit his desire to have Hoseok close to him in new ways. Boyfriend ways. Ways he doesn’t know how to bring up but can’t stop thinking about. It doesn’t help that Hoseok is so attractive that sometimes it hurts to look at him for too long.

There’s a worry embedded in the back of his mind that Hyungwon isn’t built right for all of his physical desires. Hoseok is— with his broad shoulders and thick thighs and all the muscle in between. He’s _sexy_ and Hyungwon looks like a regular boy stretched out to an unreasonable length; all limbs and bones and sharp bits.

Considering his past, it’s unlikely that Hoseok thinks very hard about Hyungwon in that respect, anyway.

It doesn’t stop Hyungwon from thinking about it. Even now when Changkyun is clattering around at his desk and Hoseok is settled in on the bed next to him, one of his arms draped over Hyungwon’s waist.

He wants to count every centimeter where they’re touching to make the sensation stick in his head permanently. He wants the room to be empty except for the two of them.

He wants to taste the salt of Hoseok’s skin.

Hoseok’s eyes slide off the screen and over to Changkyun’s back, trying to see if he’s looking. Satisfied that at least for the moment his roommate isn’t paying attention, Hoseok tilts his head to the side until it’s resting on Hyungwon’s bony shoulder.

“Sorry,” he says, soft enough for just Hyungwon to hear. Hyungwon shrugs in response— it’s not Hoseok’s fault that they’re crammed together with strangers.

At least having Changkyun around cools the burn of longing in the pit of his stomach. For the moment, if nothing else, he’s content to lay in Hoseok’s overheated dorm room with him and watch a research submarine sink to the very depths of the sea.  


* * *

  
Hoseok has decided that working out is his new hobby. Hyungwon makes jokes about it to cover for the way his face flushes crimson every time Hoseok decides to send him a selfie from the gym, sweaty and sometimes only half-dressed with the ever increasing definition of his muscles on display.

The worst part is that Hoseok doesn’t send him these pictures to be alluring. Hyungwon isn’t sure he’s ever considered the affect these pictures have— and if he did, he probably wouldn’t come up with _Hyungwon screaming into a pillow until his chest hurts._

Hoseok doesn’t know that he’s sexy and that’s become Hyungwon’s problem, somehow.

Hyungwon screws his mouth up in a scowl, staring at the picture of Hoseok on his phone until his eyes cross. He’s not shirtless this time but the shirt he is wearing is cut so low all it does is tease a flash of his chest and frustrate Hyungwon even more. He’s sweaty, combing his fingers through his bangs to keep them out of his eyes. The smile on his face is big and warm and usually Hyungwon would spend several minutes appreciating that alone but combined with the shirt and Hoseok’s stupid little gym shorts riding up his muscular thighs, it’s hard to pay attention. There’s no getting around it. He wants to put his hands on Hoseok’s skin in a way he’s never managed with anyone else.

He doesn’t know how to bring this up with Hoseok, though. There hasn’t exactly been a good chance for him to burst into Hoseok’s tiny dorm room and throw himself on the too small bed and tell Hoseok to _ravish him_ like he’s the heroine of some trashy romance novel. If he did, Hoseok would faint on the spot. Or turn him down entirely.

There aren’t a lot of options in between. Hyungwon doesn’t take a picture to send back because he’s only one-fifth as good at selfies as Hoseok is and it ends in his boyfriend mercilessly teasing him for looking like a creature.

(Hyungwon knows Hoseok has a folder on his phone of saved pictures of Hyungwon; both ones Hyungwon sent him and ones he took on his own, mostly when Hyungwon wasn’t paying attention. He considered deleting it to preserve his dignity but didn’t have the heart.)

Hyungwon curls his knees up close to his chest, cradling his phone in both hands like an egg. He should probably say something, right? The idea of trying to talk about Hoseok’s body is mortally embarrassing but Hyungwon doesn’t want him to feel discouraged either. He’s made a few friends that he likes going to the gym with and he seems to really be enjoying himself.

 **won-turtle:** _isn’t that tiring_

 **seokkie:** _says the man still in bed_

Hyungwon has never seen anything wrong with being in bed. He doesn’t dignify that with a response.

 **won-turtle** _you don’t know I’m still in bed_

 **seokkie:** _I know you_

Hoseok has him there, and Hyungwon isn’t going to drag himself out of bed to try and prove the point. He flips his hood up around his head instead, tugging on the strings to the fabric is cinched tight around his face. He lays back against the bed, an arm thrown carelessly next to his half-covered face. Doesn’t bother to smile when he takes the picture.

 **won-turtle:** _caught me_

He rolls to the side after sending the picture, leaving his hood as is and settling into the new spot with a little hum. He should get up soon. There are readings he has to get done and he should really clean a little bit before his roommate comes back.

It would be impossible to make the trip out to visit Hoseok every weekend, or for Hoseok to come see him every time. They’ve made do so far with the time they do have— Hyungwon thinks its not enough but the texting and video calls help.

He’s still lonely without Hoseok by his side every day, but it’s the kind of loneliness that only makes him realize how terrible, unbearably fond of Hoseok he is.

Hoseok sends him another picture in response; he’s still grinning, dressed in his gym clothes like before but the location has changed. Locker room, probably. The least sexy place Hyungwon can think of. He still wants to bite the cord of muscle on Hoseok’s neck that he can see.

 **seokkie:** _so cute. Did you dream about me?_

Yes, but almost certainly not in the way Hoseok must be hoping for. Hyungwon has the kind of dreams about Hoseok that you’re supposed to leave behind when you aren’t a horny teen anymore. The ruin-your-sheets kind of dreams. It leaves him at a loss on how to respond.

 **won-turtle:** _can’t remember_

He frowns, dragging himself upright and setting his phone down on the bed, tugging the hood off of his head and ruffling his hair back into place. It doesn’t feel good to lie to Hoseok, even if its just something small like this. 

But, well, what else can he say?  


* * *

  
Mid-terms have kept Hyungwon up far, far too late. He needs a minimum of 10 hours of sleep just to be able to function regularly. Now, only half through all the studying he needs to do for his first round of exams, he’ll be lucky to squeeze in 5 hours for the night.

Resigned to Hyungwon’s study marathon, his roommate decided to stay with his girlfriend for the night. It must be nice to have the option— Hyungwon hasn’t talked to Hoseok much in the last few days. But it means there’s no one around to help him stay up when he starts to nod off staring at his notes.

There’s too much information rattling around in his head to let him actually fall asleep, even if he was ready to call it a night.

Desperate, and definitely sleep deprived, Hyungwon finds himself picking up his phone and pressing the proper button to call Hoseok.

It takes a little longer than usual for him to answer. With a pang, Hyungwon realizes it’s after 3 AM and his boyfriend was definitely sleeping.

“Wonnie?” Hoseok answers, his voice fuzzy and low. “What’s up?”

“Sorry,” Hyungwon says immediately, his finger hovering over the red circle at the bottom of the screen. “It’s late. Go back to sleep.”

“’S fine,” Hoseok says. Hyungwon can hear the sheets rustling as he moves. “You okay?”

“Studying,” Hyungwon says, scrubbing his palm over his eyes and sighing. “I just needed to talk to someone for a minute.”

“Okay,” Hoseok says, sounding a little more awake. “Talk to me, then.”

“I miss you,” Hyungwon says, even though he hates to admit it. The last thing he wants is to make Hoseok feel guilty about this distance; it panicked him enough, to begin with, and Hyungwon isn’t going to die if he doesn’t see his boyfriend every day.

But it’s late and Hyungwon is lonely and tired and willing to admit just this once that he wishes he had Hoseok there with him. Hoseok hums, low and sympathetic, the sound vibrating from the back of his throat.

“I miss you too,” Hoseok says. Hyungwon can picture his face when he says it— the little furrow in his brow, fingers combing through his bangs. “I can come see you after your exams are done next week.”

“Please,” Hyungwon says, laughing at his own desperation. It’s barely been two weeks since he last saw Hoseok but it feels too long already. “Can you just… tell me about your day or something? I need to stay awake.”

“Okay,” Hoseok says, chuckling himself. He hums once again, probably thinking about what to say. “I had a dream about that trip we took to Hong Kong last night.”

“For school?” Hyungwon asks, settling back in his desk chair as he listens.

“Yeah. You remember?” Hoseok asks, though it’s half-rhetorical. Hyungwon does remember, of course. They spent hours wandering around trying to find a place to eat Thai food since none of them spoke a lick of Cantonese to actually ask someone. Hyungwon and Hoseok stayed out late to check out the night market and got scolded in the morning. They’d shared a bed in the hotel room and Hyungwon spent the whole night wrapped in a cocoon of blankets so he didn’t accidentally do something weird with Hoseok.

“Yeah,” Hyungwon says, leaning his head back. “It was fun.”

“I had a dream I kissed you on the ferris wheel,” Hoseok says. Hyungwon can hear the smile in his voice but also the attached shyness— scared to admit that he wanted to even now.

“You were so terrified of that thing,” Hyungwon says, shaking his head. “You looked like you were gonna cry the whole time.”

Hoseok had clung to his arm for the whole ride— hiding his face in Hyungwon’s chest and refusing to look out over the view of Hong Kong’s night sky.

“I know,” Hoseok says, heaving out a long sigh. “But I should’ve kissed you. It would’ve been romantic.”

The wheel of Hyungwon’s thoughts turns, unbidden, to all the places he’d like Hoseok to kiss him _now._

“I dunno,” Hyungwon says, trying to stem the tide of his thoughts. Now is definitely not the time for all that— not when he’s too tired to properly filter his words. “It would’ve been gross to kiss you when you were all teary.”

“Shut up,” Hoseok says, no heat behind it. 

“You should’ve tried,” Hyungwon says, just to keep teasing him. “I would’ve kissed you back.”

Hoseok’s breathing does something— a shiver, a startled catch. Whatever it is, it makes Hyungwon’s blood burn under his skin. He wants to hear it again. He wants to be the cause of Hoseok making all kinds of difficult to categorize sounds.

Hyungwon, tired past the point of good sense, pushes his luck.

“You can try other stuff if you want,” he says, the words falling out of his mouth before his brain has time to catch them and make sense out of what he’s saying. On the other end of the call, Hoseok goes strangely quiet and Hyungwon has to fight the desire to hang up immediately. The longer the silence goes, the faster his heart beats until all Hyungwon can hear in his ears is its throbbing.

Finally, Hoseok clears his throat. “Um, really?”

As if anyone could resist the perfect human specimen that is Shin Hoseok. Hyungwon almost laughs.

“Ignore that,” Hyungwon says, chewing the swell of his lower lip after he speaks. Even sleep deprived, the nerves are starting to creep up on him once again. “I’m just tired.”

Hoseok is the one who laughs— low and soft like the tolling of a bell. Hyungwon’s guts feel warm and twisted up at the sound of it; excitement and longing and anxiety all at once.

He wants more than just sex with Hoseok, though he wants that too. He doesn’t know exactly how to explain it; he wakes up wishing for Hoseok’s fingers in his hair, or wondering if his neck or his ears are more sensitive. Hoseok is like a matter of academic curiosity sometimes— Hyungwon wants to take him apart and understand every piece. What Hyungwon desires is the chance to love him wholly, not just on the surface.

“Maybe you should get some sleep,” Hoseok says. “Real sleep— not just passing out on your text book.”

Rather than admit that Hoseok called him out, Hyungwon huffs a long sigh and drags himself away from the desk, shutting off the lamp as he goes. He falls face first in the bed, springs of his old dorm mattress creaking when he lays down. Hoseok laughs again and even Hyungwon smiles.

“I’m in bed,” Hyungwon says. In bed, thinking about Hoseok— same as always, it seems.

“That’s better,” Hoseok says, his voice intentionally soothing and sweet. “Now go to sleep.”

Hyungwon drags the palm of his hand over his face, flailing his arm to the side after to shut the light off. It rattles in protest of being smacked but Hyungwon manages the switch without shattering the small lamp on the floor. He’s not sure if Hoseok can hear him struggling or not, but at least he’s not laughing on the other end of the line.

“Okay,” Hyungwon says, only all too happy to comply. “You too.”

Before he hangs up, he can hear Hoseok mumble something cheery about how cute he is, but in favor of sleep, Hyungwon chooses to let it go. He ends up falling asleep with the phone on the pillow next to him, fingers still curled loosely around it.  


* * *

  
Hoseok makes good on his promise to reward Hyungwon’s survival of his exam period by coming to stay the weekend. Hyungwon manages to gently convince his roommate to be somewhere else for a few hours with a series of increasingly put out looks from Hyungwon.

It leaves him in Hoseok alone in the room, the pillows on Hyungwon’s bed piled up behind them to try and convert it into something resembling a couch. Having Hoseok in his bed hasn’t really done Hyungwon that much good— they’re leaning into each other and he isn’t sure if Hoseok is even truly awake at this point.

So much for Hyungwon’s plan to use this weekend and try to find a way to seduce him. Even the thought makes him feel silly at this point. He doesn’t even know how to get Hoseok to properly makeout with him let alone push it to something else. Still, he’s enjoying having Hoseok’s hand in his and his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. If he turned, he could kiss the pale skin of his neck.

He would do it too if he weren’t so worried about how Hoseok might react.

“I thought you said you were done thinking,” Hoseok says, giving Hyungwon’s shoulder a shake.

“I did,” Hyungwon says, refusing to sit up and look at him. Hoseok laughs, still shaking him back and forth. He keeps going until Hyungwon shoves his way free, spots swimming in his vision. The smile on Hoseok’s face is bright and open and it makes Hyungwon’s insides turn the consistency of melted marshmallow.

“You’re thinking about something,” Hoseok says, one hand still on Hyungwon’s shoulder, keeping him from escaping too far. “I can always tell.”

Well damn Hoseok and his emotional intuition. Hyungwon frowns, drawing his hands up inside the sleeves of his sweater, huddling down in the neck.

“It’s nothing,” he says, half-muffled by the sweater covering his mouth. He drags his hands into his lap, and even though hiding in the hood means Hoseok can’t see the way he frowns, the furrow between his eyebrows must be visible.

The look on Hoseok’s round, soft face makes Hyungwon want to hide in his clothes and never come out again. He tugs at Hyungwon’s sleeves, taking advantage of his strength to reel Hyungwon in close. Hyungwon doesn’t bother to resist him— he wouldn’t win anyway.

“Tell me what’s on your mind,” Hoseok says, smiling.

“It’s just stupid,” Hyungwon says, refusing to be drawn out so easily. He sinks down further using his shoulders to push the loose neck of his hoodie up over his nose, his legs hanging limply off the edge of the bed.

What he isn’t expecting is for Hoseok to resort to simply wrestling the hoodie off of him when Hyungwon doesn’t answer. Hyungwon, listless to begin with, is already at a disadvantage when Hoseok’s fingers hook under the hem and drag the sweater up his stomach, taking his loose shirt with it.

Hyungwon yelps, fighting back too late. The sleeves slip out of his grip and Hoseok is laughing the whole time he peels Hyungwon’s protective outer layer free. Hyungwon keeps trying to struggle though he’s not doing much more than flailing his limbs around uselessly.

Somehow they end up both breathless with laughter, Hoseok laying on top of Hyungwon, hand on the bare skin of his ribs. Hyungwon’s heart picks up a jackrabbit pace in his chest when he realizes it. He wraps his fingers around Hoseok’s wrist, keeping his hand where it is. When Hoseok looks down at him, there’s a blink of confusion before his eyes are drawn to Hyungwon’s mouth.

“Um,” Hyungwon manages, his breathing still unsteady. It’s all he gets out before Hoseok kisses him, his thumb working slow circles in Hyungwon’s hipbone. He can sense the moment Hoseok starts to hesitate and digs his fingers into the back of his head, pulling him into another kiss before he even has the chance to pull away.

When Hoseok is finally allowed to lean back, there’s a wide smile on his face. Hyungwon can barely stand how gooey the sight of it makes him feel and he buries his face against Hoseok’s shoulder and shuts his eyes.

“You’re driving me insane,” he says, muffled, hanging on to Hoseok’s broad shoulders.

“What’d I do?” Hoseok says, his palms denting the bed as he leans more of his weight forward. Hyungwon opens his mouth to sigh, but the heat of his breath makes Hoseok shiver in a way Hyungwon can’t miss. Carefully, he presses his mouth to the bare skin of Hoseok’s neck. As soft as the touch is, it makes Hoseok still above him. Hyungwon’s courage leaves him in a rush and he pulls away, frowning at himself.

There’s still a smile on Hoseok’s face though, a little mischief in his eyes. “Is _that_ what you mean?” He raises his eyebrows when he says it and Hyungwon’s face only gets even redder.

“Yeah,” he says because there’s no getting out of it now. “I mean if you don’t want to we don’t have to do anything like…”

Hoseok laughs, warm and sweet, pressing another kiss to the corner of Hyungwon’s mouth. “Are you asking me if I wanna sleep with you?”

Hyungwon would really like his hoodie back at this point. The only place he has to hide is against Hoseok’s shoulders and that only offers up more chances to get himself in trouble. Slowly, still embarrassed by the whole thing, he nods his head.

“Yeah,” he says, swallowing hard. “As long as you aren’t gonna say no.”

“I’m not gonna say no,” Hoseok says, his voice heavier than before. He clears his throat, stroking his fingers tentatively over Hyungwon’s bare skin. “Do you have, um…”

Hyungwon nods, shifting out from underneath Hoseok reluctantly to fetch the bag of embarrassing items picked up at the convenience store that he stuffed under his bed. It rattles too loud in his hands, trying to call even more attention to itself. He dumps the contents on the bed in front of Hoseok, his face on fire. There are two boxes of condoms because Hyungwon didn’t know if he should bet on them being the same size or not. Hoseok nods, but it seems like he doesn’t want to stare at the stuff for too long either.

Instead, he links his fingers around Hyungwon’s waist and pulls Hyungwon back on the bed. He settles back on top of Hyungwon, sitting up enough to tug off his own sweater. Unlike Hyungwon, he didn’t have anything on underneath, which means Hyungwon is staring at the cut of his muscles and the way his chest expands and contracts with his breathing.

He’s been waiting for too long to run his thumbs up Hoseok’s abs, feeling the muscle of his stomach. It makes Hoseok shiver, his lips slightly parted. Unlike Hyungwon, Hoseok has a distinctly sexy body— even if he hadn’t spent the last few months adding on more bulk, he was already lean and handsome to begin with. Hyungwon is only too happy to take the chance to spread his long fingers over Hoseok’s ribs, dragging them up his chest. His thumbs press the small peaks of Hoseok’s nipples and this time he makes a small sound like the touch surprises him.

“You can tell me if it’s not… alright,” Hyungwon says, hesitating. Hoseok chuckles, adjusting his position in Hyungwon’s lap.

“You have cold fingers,” he says, making no effort to move away from Hyungwon’s hands. By contrast, Hoseok’s pale skin is burning under his touch. Hyungwon leans in, kissing his neck once again. This time Hoseok melts into the contact, his arms around Hyungwon’s shoulders.

He touches his lips to Hoseok’s throat, his jaw, a spot just under his ear that makes Hoseok squirm in his lap. He can feel where Hoseok is starting to get hard in the loose confines of his sweats— the swell of his dick pressing into Hyungwon’s belly. It seems like Hoseok wants to be touched exactly as badly as Hyungwon wants to touch him, because he offers no complaint about the slow exploration of Hyungwon’s hands.

Even when Hyungwon spends time squeezing his thighs, feeling the muscles contract under his hands. Hoseok presses his forehead against Hyungwon’s shoulder and bows his back, his knees sliding further apart under Hyungwon’s hands.

“Want me to stay like this?” Hoseok says, adjusting his position in Hyungwon’s lap. Hyungwon has to swallow the urge to make an embarrassing sound when the swell of Hoseok’s ass drags over where he’s hard in his pants. Before Hyungwon actually answers, Hoseok kisses him, sighing into his mouth.

When they break apart, Hyungwon nods, the gesture almost lost to Hoseok hauling his shirt up over his head. Hoseok smiles, his lower lip trapped between his teeth. “You can lay on your back.”

Hyungwon lets Hoseok guide him into the position he wants— laying back on the bed with his hands still on Hoseok’s hips. Hoseok’s bangs dangle into his eyes when he lowers his head, rolling their hips together with a small groan. The friction takes Hyungwon by surprise and he grips harder on Hoseok’s hips, not sure if he means to stop him or guide him into repeating the motion. It’s a distraction, at least, from how he feels having Hoseok on top of him like this to begin with. Hoseok rolls his hips again, the movement slow and fluid, and Hyungwon leans his head back against the bed. He’s biting the inside of his cheek to avoid making any embarrassing sounds.

Hoseok’s thumbs inch into the waist of his pants and Hyungwon takes the hint, using his grasp to help Hoseok pull his sweats down below his thighs. He kicks them off the rest of the way, his cheeks flushed pink.

“I’ve, um.” He swallows, reaching out to grab the lube, his face only flushing further. “I’ve done this part before. On my own.”

He’s gripping so tight around Hoseok’s hips that his nails must be digging into skin, but Hyungwon can’t think except for the image of Hoseok in his little bedroom above his mom’s cafe trying to keep quiet while he experiments with his fingers. Hyungwon wonders if he ever thought about—

“Oh,” Hyungwon says, finally forcing his eyes open again, trying to banish the thought. It doesn’t matter— Hoseok is about to do much the same thing sitting on top of him.

Belatedly, Hyungwon realizes that also means that Hoseok intends to have Hyungwon inside of him. The thought makes his throat go dry.

It takes a little bit of coordination to get them both undressed all the way, though Hyungwon is shy about losing the final layer of his clothes. What helps is the sight of Hoseok’s cock, hard and flushed red at the tip, curving toward the bottom of his stomach. Hoseok kneels over him once again and without thinking, Hyungwon reaches out to wrap his fingers around his dick, feeling the heat of it. Hoseok groans, pushing his hips forward into the touch.

Hyungwon strokes him slowly, using his thumb to spread the slick precome gathering at the slit to make slide easier. Hoseok’s back arches, his hips jerking into Hyungwon’s hand. The pleasure turns Hoseok red to the tips of his ears, the same flush starting to crawl down his chest as well. He releases Hoseok the next time he whines— as much fin as it is, the point isn’t to get distracted jerking him off.

The loss of friction makes Hoseok pout even as he opens the cap of the bottle with his thumb. Hyungwon watches him drizzle the thick fluid over his fingers with a hollow space forming in the pit of his stomach. If Hoseok was half as nervous as Hyungwon feels, it would show on his face. But he looks shockingly sure of himself, leaning his chest forward and pushing his hand between his thighs.

It takes several long moments for Hoseok to work himself open around three of his fingers and the whole time Hyungwon is powerless to take his eyes away. He strokes his hands up and down Hoseok’s back and kisses him on his open mouth, catching the small sounds Hoseok makes. Hoseok shudders when he pulls his hand away, pressing his forehead against Hyungwon’s and heaving several shaking breaths before nodding his head.

“Okay?” Hyungwon asks, grabbing at one of the boxes of condoms that miraculously didn’t get knocked to the floor. Hoseok nods, kissing the corner of Hyungwon’s mouth with a little laugh.

“It’s weird having someone watch,” he says, an undercurrent to his words. It definitely wasn’t weird to watch, though it was definitely better than anything pornographic Hyungwon has ever seen in his life. He tries not to fumble in rolling the condom over himself or drop the bottle of lube when Hoseok passes it into his hands.

Hoseok shifts, his knees digging into the bed, wrapping a hand around Hyungwon to guide the covered head of his cock. Hyungwon squeezes his eyes tight shut when Hoseok starts sliding down, the unexpected heat of his body knocking all the air out of Hyungwon’s lungs. Hoseok takes him slowly, his thighs starting to quiver slightly before he properly seats himself on Hyungwon’s thighs.

Hyungwon squeezes both hands around Hoseok’s hips and tries his hardest to remember how to breathe. He expects Hoseok to tease him, but when he opens his eyes Hoseok seems to be doing the same thing. He has one hand on Hyungwon’s chest for balance, the other fisting the discarded blanket. His breath is coming in slow, heavy pulls that make his chest heave and he has his head tipped all the way back between his shoulders. Hyungwon releases his grip on Hoseok’s hips and rubs up and down his sides instead.

It takes Hoseok a moment or two to adjust, it seems, the tension on his face easing. He gives his hips a tentative roll, pulling off Hyungwon’s dick slightly before settling back in place once more. 

“Fuck,” Hyungwon mumbles, his voice shaking. Hoseok does it again and Hyungwon almost melts straight through the sheets. Hoseok smiles, bending himself in half to kiss Hyungwon.

He rides Hyungwon like that— slow and deliberate— seeking the best angle for the both of them. Hyungwon grips onto his thighs until his fingers are probably leaving imprints on Hoseok’s pale skin, trying and failing to hold back all the groans that rise up in his throat. Hoseok is even louder than he is— he whines when he finds a particularly good spot, Hyungwon’s name lingering in his mouth.

Hyungwon doesn’t grab Hoseok’s hips and try to control the pace— doesn’t see the need for it. He lets Hoseok find the angle he wants and roll his hips so Hyungwon’s cock scrapes past his prostate each time, his voice getting more and more strained. He does wrap his fingers around Hoseok’s cock, teasing the slit and pumping his fist as well in time with Hoseok’s hips as he can.

It pushes Hoseok over the edge, his hips snapping forward and his mouth hanging open. He covers Hyungwon’s hand in come, nails scraping thin red lines down his stomach in a desperate instinct to find something to hold onto. Hyungwon’s other hand slides up to the small of his back, trying to support Hoseok’s weight when his legs start trembling with aftershocks. He has his teeth grit together in a hard line, the massaging of Hoseok’s rim almost sending him suddenly and embarrassingly over the edge.

After what feels like a much longer time than it actually is, Hoseok rolls his hips again. He’s still tentative and the motion seems to punch the air out of him. This time Hyungwon lifts his hips in return to make it easier, biting his thick lower lip.

“Are you close?” Hoseok asks, a sparkle in his eyes. Hyungwon nods his head, pulling at Hoseok’s back in an attempt to get him closer.

He finishes with his chest pressed into Hoseok’s, mouth on the junction of his neck and his shoulder. He can feel the pounding of Hoseok’s heart against his chest. There’s still a tremble in Hoseok’s muscles and when he’s finished Hyungwon carefully rolls them to the side so Hoseok is laying on the bed as well.

Hyungwon buries his face into Hoseok’s neck, breathing in the salt of his skin and trying to catch his breath. Hoseok doesn’t seem to mind all the contact— he strokes the nape of Hyungwon’s neck and kisses his temple.

It all makes Hyungwon feel whole. There’s nothing else in the world he could ask for but this moment.


End file.
